Torture with Love
by WolfieStar
Summary: One of the most difficult things was one of the best things Japan has ever done. Apologizing to China has allowed the two become more than friends. But one country doesn't approve of their new relationship. China/Japan, one sided Russia/China
1. Chapter 1

Sweat beaded down his forehead, dripping down his face and falling off his chin. Nervously he licked his lips, his mouth dry. His digits were twitching slightly. Butterflies flit and fluttered around in his stomach. Dull brown eyes focused on vibrant chestnut ones. Only this time, his usually emotionless eyes were now filled with feelings and uncertainty as he stared at the confused amber pools.

"Kiku, what is it, aru?"

Kiku blinked and shook his head frantically, trying to get back on track. Here he was, standing in front of Yao's home, but more importantly, in front of Yao. The island nation felt himself fidgeting and moving uncomfortably under the gaze of the elder Chinese. Just say it! Just say what you want to!

Kiku swallowed the lump in his throat, locking eyes with his former caretaker. Suddenly feeling like a subordinate, he got to his knees, and bowed in front of China, much similar to how a servant would address his king. Yao blinked in shock at his action. Kiku took a large gulp of air, squeezing his eyes shut as he spoke.

"Y-Yao-san…I-I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for everything I've done…I-I've never meant to hurt you…" Kiku was close to sobs, his voice beginning to crack. Yao listened to him with an emotionless expression. "What I've done is dishonorable…especially after everything you have done for me when I was young…p-please forgive me…I am nothing. I am merely the dirt you walk upon…I am not worthy for your presence…please accept my apology…I miss all the times we've shared together during out past…p-please…I want so badly to rebuild our relationship…please Yao-san…please…"

There was a long pause from Kiku's western neighbor, and the Japanese started to worry. Was he wrong for apologizing? Was it not good enough for the Chinese? Oh please dear god…he needed his forgiveness…he needed it!

"Stand up."

Kiku blinked, picking up his head to see Yao. Surprise was evident on the smaller man when he saw tears streaming down Yao's face, and…a smile? No, that couldn't be…he should hate him, shouldn't he? This didn't make sense…

"I said stand up, aru."

Kiku blinked his big brown eyes again, slowly standing up and facing the taller male. He expected a smack in the face, a barrage of curses and screams, or just a slam of a door in his face. Hanging his head in shame, he waited for Yao's response to his horrible apology.

Though Kiku did not except the arms that wrapped around him in a warm embrace.

"K-Kiku…" Yao's voice was plagued by sobs as he held Kiku close to his chest. Kiku could only stare up at the Chinese in shock as he continued, "…you don't know how much I've needed to hear you say that…y-you don't know how much…d-don't know how much…"

"Y-Yao-san…?"

"Kiku, I never stopped loving you, aru…"

W-What?

Kiku blinked in pure shock, his eyes as wide as saucers. N-No! This can't be happening! Why would Yao forgive him after everything he's do-

Wait a second.

Did he just say…he loved him…?

Stop everything!

"Y-Yao-san…? I-I don't understa-"

"Kiku…" Yao gently cupped his face with one hand, wiping the tears cascading down his face with the other. The look in his eyes was filled with - what was it…? - ah yes, love. Love… An emotion the Japanese man had not seen directed towards him in more that two thousand - almost three thousand - years. He only could remember hatred when someone was looking at him. Love…was a pleasant change. Oh please don't let it go away… he liked that look in Yao's eyes. And towards him was even better.

"Kiku…" Yao repeated again, snapping Kiku out of his thoughts. "I have always loved you…it's a fact, aru."

"B-But Yao-san…" Kiku whimpered, his fists balling up. "…e-even after everything I have d-done, y-you love me?"

"It is called unconditional love my dear Kiku…" Yao whispered, giving him a tight squeeze. Kiku blinked as what he said slowly sunk in. He…loved him…? Love… "…it means that no matter what you do I will always love you…"

…did he mean as a little brother? He was so confused…

"Wo Ai Ni Kiku, aru…"

Japan's eyes widened when he heard this. No, Yao did not mean as a little brother, he understood now. He meant as a lover…as something more. He was important. How confusing this was… Never had he felt this way. What was bursting in his chest…?

Was it…love?

"A-Aishiteru, Yao…-nii."


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for such a late update! I was...um...busy with the new Pokemon game that came out ...yeah...Pokemon White prevented this upload XD anyways, enjoy! Suggestions and critiques are much appreciated!**

* * *

><p>An exasperated sigh left Yao's lips as he held the large paper bag against his body, containing what would be his and Kiku's dinner. Damn, why was the bag so heavy? Why did all the fish Kiku love in his sushi have to be heavy? Or else he really was just turning into an old man…his joints were aching…hmm…maybe Kiku would help his tired muscles somehow…he always seemed to have a method…<p>

Yao bounced the bag higher in his arms as he tried to look past it to see in front of him. It was fairly late at night, and he was the only being out on the streets during this time. He let a yawn escape as he blinked, trying to keep himself awake. Damn, he really was getting old…

A heavy footstep made Yao freeze. He blinked once, looking around him for any signs of another person near him, but there was nothing. Shrugging, the Chinese man continued on his walk back to the house he and Kiku shared.

Another step, this time louder and closer.

Yao looked over his shoulder, but there was still no visible person there.

"Aiyah…I must be hearing things, aru…" he mused, hesitantly starting to walk again. The Chinese man tried to ignore the footsteps he heard, just thinking that they were a person coming home from the late shift or something. Yeah, that was it.

Yao knew immediately that he was wrong when a gloved hand covered his mouth, causing him to drop the bag of food. The sound of shattering glass was heard, things rolling away down the street, produce splattering along the concrete for quite a mess. Yet Yao could've cared less about the food when he heard an eerily familiar sound of laughter…a unique one that only one person could do.

"Ah, my dear Yao, I trust you are good, da?"

Russia.

"Ivan…" Yao spat through the gloved hand covering his mouth. He tried to squirm out of his grip, but the Russian was far more stronger than he was, even with martial arts under his belt.

Ivan merely laughed at his pathetic attempts to escape. "Yao-Yao, you should know there's no escaping from mother Russia…"

Yao narrowed his eyes at the Russian, his struggles increasing. He kicked and punched, Ivan attempting to wrap an arm around him to bind his arms to his sides failing. With a swift kick to the tender flesh between his legs, Yao broke free and started sprinting down the streets, his legs pumping to get far away from the insane bastard.

Yao ran, god knows he ran as fast as he could, but, he couldn't shake off Ivan. The man kept following him, his pipe glinting in the moonlight. Yao wheezed slightly, turning a corner sharply. But that was his mistake, Ivan getting a clear opening. With amazing accuracy, he threw the pipe, the metal colliding with Yao's head. There was an audible crack as Yao fell to the concrete. Ivan's laughter was the last thing he heard.

"Wake up now. You've slept long enough my little sunflower. It's time to awaken, da?"

Yao groaned, holding his head, which was pounding from the fracture in his skull. He squeezed his eyes shut, stirring slightly. Hearing Ivan's voice, a small whimper left his lips, not wanting to be near him. Not him.

But Ivan wouldn't have that. He grabbed his wrist, pulling him off the bed. Yao yelped, his eyes snapping open, holding onto the wall nearby for support. His eyes darted over to Ivan, who was smiling innocently, a collar in his hand.

"Now, be a good little Yao-Yao and let me put this collar on you…" the Russian chuckled, seeing Yao's dazed and confused eyes. Ivan then slipped the red collar around his neck, pulling on the leather until it was fairly tight around his neck. He coughed once, the collar narrowing his airway. The tag glinted in the light and showed the engraved letters, which spelt out "Pet".

"…aru…?" Yao blinked once, swaying like he was about to lose his balance. He looked down at himself, and noticed that he appeared to be wearing attire that was similar to the Baltic states. How weird…

"Yay! You're fully awake now, da?" Ivan grinned, patting his shoulder. Yao blinked again, trying to think through the fog in his mind, his head killing him. "Good! Now come, follow me, I take you to your new friends!"

"F-Friends, aru?"

"Uh-huh!" Ivan giggled, taking his wrist and dragging him out of the room. Yao had to basically run to keep up, his head throbbing in protest. As they walked, Yao noticed the walls of the house, and recognized them as parts of Ivan's home. Great. He was back here. That's wonderful.

"Where are my little friends? Latvia! Estonia! And dear Lithuania! Come here and meet your new friend!" Ivan called cheerfully, his grip tightening on Yao's wrist. Slowly, the cloud was blowing away, Yao beginning to think clearly as the three Baltic states ran over to Ivan, standing in size order, all shaking from nervousness.

"Y-Yes Russia?" all three of the shivering nations greeted their master with fake cheerfulness. Their eyes darted to Yao, showing a sliver of confusion at the still dazed Chinese man.

"Ah, this is my little Sunflower, Yao!" Ivan giggled, shoving Yao forward. "Now, I have to go to a meeting, but I want all of you to play nice! You have a lot of work to do for me~" he giggled childishly again, and then exited the room to leave the three shivering nations and the one confused one alone.

After a few agonizing minutes of everyone staring nervously at one another, the Asian nation broke the silence, "alright, someone explain to me what is going on here, aru."

Lithuania looked to Estonia and Latvia, but when they ran off pretending to be busy with something else, Toris sighed and ran his hands through his wavy hair. "W-Well…it's a long story…"

"I've got time, aru." the old nation narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

The Baltic states glanced at each other nervously, shivering Latvia stepping forward. "W-Well…Russia controls us, and we work as his…"

"…servants." Estonia finished for him, shakily adjusting his glasses.

"R-Right…" Lithuania quickly nodded, glancing back at Yao, who was holding his head with a pained expression. "E-Er, I guess that means that yo-"

"No way aru!" Yao snapped suddenly, picking his head up to glare at the nations. "I am four thousand years old! I am no one's servant aru!"

"I-Ivan will make you though…h-have you seen him when he's g-gotten angry…?"

Yao paused, blinking a few times. Actually, he had seen him lose it a few times. And it sure as hell wasn't a pretty sight. For that angry cloud to overcast him was a pure nightmare. And he definitely did not want to face that. Not now, at least, when he was weakened.

"Aiyah…"


End file.
